


Green Tea

by Anime_Animals_Art



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Animals_Art/pseuds/Anime_Animals_Art
Summary: So i had this on Wattpad but i'm going to be putting this story on here instead!! Katie's brother Matt as well as her father go missing during their "Father son camping trips", so Katie sneaks into the Garrison ( the school her brother attends , and father teaches at ) to find out what exactly happened to her lost brother and father. While at the garrison Katie meets some new friends that just so happened to know who her brother and father were and instantly became friends with them!!





	1. Prologue

Pidge’s POV  
Today starts my last 4 years of hell, better known as school. You may be wondering who i am and why you're reading this but this is how I started to date my best friend, Takashi Shirogane, or better known as “Shiro”. Shiro and Ii have been best friends since the first day we met… But that's a story for another time.  
As of today I’m a freshman at “The Garrison “. It may not seem all that special but it is, it's my only way to find my brother and my father.  
~Flashback Time~  
My father was professor there and my brother was a junior. They both went missing after their “Father Son Camping trip “ in the 25 acre Forest the Garrison owns. My mother and I didn’t understand why they didn’t contact us for 3 days, they were only supposed to be gone for a weekend but that turn into a full 7 day week then a month. It’s been a year since i've seen the both of them, since then my mother would never let me leave her side. But when I turned 15 my mom told me this  
“ Katie , I know i've kept you from doing anything that you've wanted to do for the last year but I just didn't want to lose you too “ She started to cry, i ran up to her and gave her a big hug and told her this  
“ Mom, I love you and i'm not going to leave you, but I want to do one this with my life , and it's to go to The Garrison to find Dad and Matt.” She started to cry even more but she shook her head and said “ Alright sweetie if you really want to go there i’ll allow it but if you do have any leads come let me know right away so i can help you out and so you don't get caught in your dorm with anything that could be ‘dangerous’ to their eyes”.  
I look at her and nod, now i have a place to go if i find any bit of information of where they might be. But then the thought comes to find ‘ i might not be able to get in if they recognize my last name … i'm going to need to change my name then…’  
“ mom , i'm going to need to come up with a fake name to be able to get in, How about Pidge Gunderson?” I ask my mother  
“ I look to see if any students have that name but if not then that will be your name to use “  
It took a good 5 minutes to check and there were no students with that name. So my mother signed me up for the school  
To be continued….


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge begins her first day at the Garrison!!

Pidge’s POV  
I started to get ready for my first day of school, so when my mom signed me up for the Garrison she didn’t mention that I was a girl and couldn't go back and fix it so i have to dress like a male now which is fine by me, I loved wearing dresses but males clothing is actually way more comfortable. So because the school thinks I, Pidge Gunderson is a male i had to get a haircut as well, so my hair isn’t to my but anymore it just right above my shoulders in a very messy way.  
I run down the stairs to see my mother in the kitchen makin me and her some breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. I sit down at the table and start to eat when my mother says   
“ Well good morning sweetie, it’s about time you go up. Another 5 minutes and you would be late to get food and even late to school.” she says with a smirk. It was only 7:05 am and i had to be at the school at 9 so i had enough time to gather all my belongings and put them into my dorm.  
~Time Skip!!!!~  
My mom drops me off at the dorms and helps me unload my stuff from her car. After we bring it to my dorm we say our goodbyes and I knock on the door to see a tall muscular man who smiles and says   
“ Hi!! You must be my new roommate !! It’s nice to meet you my names Hunk Garrett” He says very joyfully while sticking out his hand for me to shake.  
“Oh um hi it's nice to me you too “ i say while shaking his hand.  
“ Do you need help bringing in any of your bags?” He asks very nicely, and I really couldn't say no even if i didn't need and help he just seemed so nice and like he genuinely cared about his new roommate.  
“ Yeah I kinda do need little help I think I brought little more than I needed heh…” I embarrassingly respond.  
So Hunk helps me bring my belongings into our dorm. It only took about 2 minutes to bring the stuff in but it also took about 10 minutes for me to put my belongings away. When I finally finished and sat down on my bed Hunk hands me a water bottle, I tell him thanks. When he sits down on his bed ,which is directly across from mine, the door slams open and a tall, skinny boy speed walks in screaming   
“HUNKKKKK KEITH IS BEING AN ASS AGAIN!!!.. Wait who’s that “ He says pointing towards me.  
“ Oh!! Lance this is my new roommate Pidge Gunderson!! And pidge this is my best friend Lance McClain” He says to the both of us.  
~To be Continued~


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Achievement* New Friends!!!

Pidge’s POV  
“Oh hi it's nice to meet you Lance “ I say nicely  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Pidge” he says taking a seat next to Hunk  
“Soo Pidge what year are you ?” Lance asks while putting his chin in the palms of his hands.  
“I’m a freshmen “I tell him  
“Huh a freshy? Thats cool , just so you know if anyone starts to pick on you for being a freshmen just let me and hunk know and we’ll deal with the lil’ bitches for ya “ He says with a short laugh. Hunk turns to Lance and asks,  
“So what did keith do this time to tick you off?” Hunk asks with a worried facial expression.  
“Oh that he keeps telling me that i'm going to fail if i don’t start getting my act together , and I told him ‘ at least i didn’t get held back ‘ and he said ‘Why are you acting like this and you still don’t remember that we had a bonding moment’ which we never had no matter how many times he says ‘ we had a bonding moment i cradled you in my arms!!!’ “Lance says in a mocking tone. Hunk then sighs and pats lance’s back.   
“How about you, pidge, and i all go out show pidge around the school so you can blow off some steam, okay? “ Lance nods in agreement. Hunk turns to me and asks  
“Would that be okay for you pidge ? If Lance and i show you around the school?”   
“Oh sure but you guys don’t have to if you don’t want to …” i say bowing my head slightly.  
“ It would be fun to show someone around , wouldn't it lance ?” Hunk asks  
“Yeah dude it's chill with me and plus you seem like a cool freshmen, and it seems like you have two extremely rad sophomore friends “ he says with a large smile pointing at himself and hunk.  
We all head out of hunk and I’s dorm and go explore the school. It was about to be 9:00 so we all had to head to our classes. What the boys really didn't understand was how i was put into sophomore , junior and freshman classes.   
In my 1st period i was in the same class as both Lance, then 2nd period i had neither, 3rd hunk, 4th neither of them but i did have that class with this boy named Keith who i befriended. I guess he was the guy Lance was talking about this morning.For 5th period i had all 3 boys in that class. Then came 6th period, lunch surprisingly we all had the same lunch period and they all invited me to sit with them.  
The only other people that i didn't know who sat at the table was a girl with really long white/ silver hair, a boy with bright orange hair ,and another boy with black hair with a small white portion on the top of all the black hair. Hunk introduced me to them all, The girls name is Allura and she is the class president, the boy with orange hair is named Coran who is an intelligent comedian , and the boy with the black and white hair was none other than.....  
Takashi Shirogane, my brother and I's best friend....  
~To be Continued~


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More friendly moments but in hunks P.O.V, also Shay makes an appearance

Hunk’s POV  
School ends rather quickly and i'm back in my dorm with Lance and Pidge. They start have a conversation about their english class and how the teacher is really rude and doesn’t allow the students to have any fun.  
Pidge seems really nice, but i kept wondering one thing and it’s a kinda personally thing but, if what i'm thinking is correct then i will fully support them. Then again if Pidge isn’t what i'm thinking then i have to wonder why they would be put into the boy's dorm room’s.. Oh well it’s really none of my business, I just hope that they are going to have a good year at the Garrison.   
About a good five minutes later we all hear a knock on the door and I walk over and open the door to see Keith , Shiro, and Coran. When Matt was here everyone even Allura would come into the dorm room but it feels like a long while since we’ve all seen or heard from him or Professor Holt.  
“C’mon in guys, make yourselves comfortable” I say to Keith, Shiro, and Coran.  
“Have you all ate dinner yet ?” Keith asks Lance, Pidge,and I. We all look at each other and then back to keith and all say “No”.   
“Alright then would you all like to join Shiro, Coran, Allura, and I for some dinner. Did we ever decide where to go shiro? Keith asks him  
“Well Allura told Coran and I that she wants Chipotle but I’m not the biggest fan of Chipotle. Do you all want that or something else?” Shiro asks everyone. We all exchange looks of worry.   
“I’m down to eat anything but i don’t really want to be running to the to the bathroom all night like the last time” I inform them all. Then Pidge speaks up and says,  
“How about we all just go get pizza or go to a cafe?” We all look at Pidge and nod  
“That sounds like a good idea pidge” We all say.  
“I’ll text Allura that were are going to get pizza” Coran states while pulling his phone out.  
“Could i invite Shay to come with us ?” I ask them all.  
“Yeah Shay’s one of us she can come with “ Lance says  
We all leave the male's dorm and head to the main door of the girls dorm and wait for Allura and Shay to come out so we can go. When they come out we go to the school entrance and Shiro informs the officer that we are going out to get some dinner and will be back before 9:00. After that we all start walking Allura and Coran are walking together in front of all of us then it’s Lne and keith and they are holding hands. Shay and i are walking right behind them. Lastly behind us is Pidge and Shiro, they are both acting weird like there’s something they both know something… It seems like I’m the only one who takes notice of them acting that way.  
~To be Continued~


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Pidge’s POV  
~Earlier into the day~  
Well my secrets out.. Well only to one of my new friends, but technically he isn’t a new friend but you get the point. Shiro found out who i am just by looking at me, I mean it’s actually not that hard to figure out because me and matt look very alike and Shiro was the only one who knew me for most of my life.  
Shiro had asked me to talk to him after lunch while we were walking to our 7th period class, and it seems we both happen to have the same study hall. So we talked about why i came to here and why i was put into the boys dorms instead of the girls dorms. To my surprise he completely understood why i would do this. He told me that i should tell the others but i just told him,   
“I can’t do that, at least not at this point in time i’ll tell them all eventually, and when i do i would feel comfortable telling them one by one not all at once.” I say looking down to my half complete homework.  
“Alright, i respect to decision but i’d recommend telling Hunk first, because he’s your roommate, and i'm pretty Hunk already has some suspicions about who you actually are Katie” Shiro says looking directly at me.  
“ Your right Hunk should be the ‘First’ to know, I think i’m going to tell him tonight… i just don’t know exactly how i will tell him or everyone else as a matter of fact.” I admit.  
“ If you want i can be there with you as you tell all of them , and just so you know all of us are going to want to help to find them “ He tells me with kind hearted smile.  
“Thank you for wanting to help me look for them, and just so you know if we find anything we must go to my house and inform my mother, she told me that my house will be a safe place to hold the investigation. You do remember where i live right ?” I ask him getting ready to write down my address to give him.  
“ Yeah i remember the house with the giant tree with a swing tied around one of the branches in the front yard that you fell out of because Matt pushed you too hard ?”He asks jokingly.  
I laugh a little at what he said and taking in memory of falling and spraining my wrist, and ankle from falling on both.   
~Time skip!!!~  
We were all walking to get something to eat for dinner because no one had eaten anything yet. It was almost 6:30 pm when we were finally into the town. We all could have driven but we only had one car and it wouldn’t have been able to hold 8 passengers, so we just chose to walk a mile to get to the town.   
Shiro and I whispered our plan of how we are going to tell Hunk that I’m girl and i'm Matt’s sister Katie Holt. I had seen him look back every once in awhile and then immediately turn back to look where he was walking .  
~To be Continued~


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments

Pidge POV  
After walking for 20 some minutes we finally got to the town. Right when we go there i had seen a StarBucks and thought ‘oh crap i really want something from there heh…’   
“Um guys “ They all turn to look at me, “ I think im going to go get something from StarBucks heh. Is that okay with you guys ?” I ask them .They all look shocked at first but then shake their heads yes. Then Shiro speaks up and says   
“ I think one of us should go with you so we know your save” Then lance says   
“Shiro i think he can fend for himself but if you want someone to go with him then you can “  
‘Oh crap i forgot that im a “boy” to them ehh oh well ‘  
“I’ll go with you pidge. I might as well get something for there as well” He says while smiling towards me. Shiro and i then start to walk over to StarBucks Leaving them behind.   
Lance POV ( AYEEEEE ;DDD)  
When Pidge said that he wanted to get something from Starbucks i was kinda shocked, not because he wanted Starbucks but because he ASKED US if he could ??? Like wtf umm why not just say ‘ Yo guys im going to starbucks i'll meet up with ya when im donez ight?’ but no he was being really polite and kinda sounded like a girl …. Hmmmm could he be ???? Nah!!! But if he is then i’d be cool with it but idk about the other they might be upset that he lied to us but i still think he’s a d00d like he’s 100% male

Pidge’s POV (again)  
Shiro and I walk into Starbucks and walk up to the cash register, and employee walks over and says,  
“Hi Welcome to Starbucks!! What can i get you both?” She asks very sweetly  
“ I’d like a Small Green Tea” Shiro and I say at the exact same time. We both them look at and each other and blush then quickly turn away from each other. The worker looks at the both of us and starts laughing and says,   
“ Hehe okay that will be $6.50” I start to take out my money and then i see shiro hand her a $10 bill.   
“Shirooo i can pay for it i was the one who wanted Starbucks in the first place !!” I say asking like a child who couldn’t get the one thing they wanted from the store.  
“Katie it’s okay i’ll pay for it “ He says with a smile.  
We wait about 5 minutes and our teas were ready and they both had the same thing written on them “The Green Tea Couple” We both blushed hella hard and i told the worker   
“ Oh um we aren’t a couple “ She looked a little surprised but said  
“ Oh i’m sorry!! I thought you were because you both came in together and you both said what you wanted at the same time …. I’m sorry i shouldn’t have assumed that you were “ She says to us.  
‘It’s okay “ I tell her smiling. We both say goodbye and walk out.. I spot a fountain and go sit on the edge of it and shiro does the same. We are completely quiet until we hear our friends walking towards us with 3 boxes. They all stop and look at shiro and i and say   
“ What happened ? Why are you both blushing like hella hard?” They all ask.  
~To Be Continued~


	7. Chapter Six

Pidge’s POV  
“ UHHH NOTHING HAPPENED!!!” Shiro and I both blurted out. They all gave us a questioning look then keith spoke up and said   
“Okayyyyyyy then….. So where do y’all wanna go eat the pizza ?” I look around and spot a pathway that leads to what i believe is a beach.. I’ve always wanted to eat dinner on beach while the sun sets. I look up to them all and ask if we could all got eat over on the beach. Once again everyone but shiro gives me a shocked look.  
“Why pidge that’s an excellent idea!!” Allura says very happily. We all then walk to the beach and started to eat the pizzas. 

We all eat the pizzas and have a great time . oh wait idk if i mentioned but it’s friday so we don't have school tomorrow.( A/N i don’t remember if i said what day it was before but it's friday heh if i did say a day welp fml !!). We left the beach and started to walk back to the school's dorms. When we got there and said bye to Allura and Shay, Lance asked Hunk if he could stay in our dorm since he doesn’t want to deal with Keith's negativity in the morning. Hunk had said that he was okay with it and asked me if i was okay with it … ‘ Well there goes my plan.. Maybe I could tell them both tonight? I’ll tell Shiro that it won’t just be Hunk we are telling but Lance as well’   
“Oh sure I’m cool with that.” I tell both Lance and Hunk.Coran and Shiro leave to go to their room . We stop by Klance’s- I MEAN Keith and Lance’s room … so Lance could grab some things he needed. He comes out * of the closet !!! jk * of his dorm and keith comes up to use and states,   
“ Guy’s it’s friday why don't we all- Meaning all us guys- just say in one room and have a ‘ Sleepover?’ It’s just a thought…” He says looking away feeling embarrassed. Hunk and Lance think its a good idea but i say,   
“Uh there might not be enough room for everyone in just one room ?” I lie, but then Lance speaks up and says,   
“Pidgey theres a lot of rooommmmm. We all have had these big ‘sleepovers’ loads of times so let go get Coran and Shiro!!!”   
‘ Well i guess i can either wait or tell all the boys tonight… i feel like the best decision would be to tell them tonight … Alright ill do it!!.’ I pull out my phone and text shiro that they all want to have a sleepover with all the guys, and that we are on our way to his dorm to get him and Coran. I also tell him that i’m going to tell all the boys tonight. He texts back immediately saying, “ Alright , If you change your mind t all don’t be afraid to tell me so we can wait :)”  
We got to Shiro and Corans dorm and Keith knocked on the door.  
~ To Be Continued~


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are told

Pidge’s POV  
After keith knocked on the door, Shiro and Coran came out of the room and we all started to walk to Hunk and I’s room. We all got into Hunk and I’s room, i spoke up and said,  
“Hunk, Lance, Keith, Coran can you guys all sit on Hunk’s bed … I need to tell you all something important..” They all look at me then walk over to hunks bed and sit down. Shiro and I take a seat on my bed. Lance notices and immediately says,  
“Are you to daing or something ??” I lightly blush and so does shiro and we both yell,   
“NO!!!” i then opened my mouth to tell them all the truth,  
“ Guys, do you all know Matt Holt, and Professor Holt?” I wait for an answer from them but they just nod their heads, I continue where i left off  
“Well … My name isn’t Pidge Gunderson… It’s Katie Holt… I’m Professor Holt’s Daughter , and Matt sister…” I expected them to be angry but they weren’t they just asked one question….  
“Why are you disguising as at a boy at our school?” I look up at them with tears forming in my eyes and say,  
“I came here to try to find answers about where my dad and brother might be but when my mom filled out the application for me to go to school here she didn’t put that i was a girl, instead she see the gender part and it was automatically set on ‘male student’ and she couldn’t change it. I’m sorry i told you all later than I should have even though it’s technically my first day here, I just wanted yall to know and i was going to tell you ll individually but then this happened so i decided to tell you all now…. I just really want to find my dd and brother….” I was fully crying now, Shiro wrapped his arm around my shoulder trying to calm me down saying things like ‘ It’s okay katie , we will find them’ and ‘shhh it’s all gonna be okay’  
The other boys look like the want to help me stop crying but then i look up to them and say   
“ Wow i’m sorry you all have to see me balling my eyes out… man i seem like a baby right now…” Hunk gets up and comes over to me and says,  
“Pidg- i mean Katie you're not being a baby, if i was in your situation i would still be at home crying, regretting life but you you're different you are going out of your way to find the ones you love , because you care for them and you want them to be safe i don’t that's something a ‘baby’ could do” Hunk then gives me a big hug making me feel better , then i hear lance start to sniffle and say  
“ Katie , Hunk is completely right now i want in on this ‘ group hug’!!” he jumps toward hunk and i,and engulfs us in a big hug. Keith , Coran, and Shiro all join in as well.  
We all stay like that for good 5 minutes until i say ,  
“G-GUYS!! I I CAN’T B-BREATHE!!” they all let go and apologize.  
“ hey do you all want to help Shiro and I find clues about my dad and brother?? “I ask with hope. They look at each other and nod then say ,   
“Hell yeah !!” Keith then asks me,  
“ Do we have a place where we can put write down clues, places and suspects?” I look at him and nod  
“My mom said that if i find anything that I can go there to work on finding them and what happened to them.” I say with a smile. I’m glad that I found people willing to help me find my brother and father. I hear Coran say  
“Are still going to have this sleepover” We all laugh and nod   
~To Be Continued~


	9. Chapter Eight

Pidge’s POV  
The boys put their sleeping items like their sleeping bags where they are going to sleep. I decide to tell them to keep my actual identity undercover.  
“Guy’s i think it would be best if you still address me as ‘ Pidge Gunderson’ so no one gets suspicious”. They all shook their heads agreeing that they will do so.  
“So what do we do at sleepovers..?” Keith embarrassingly asked. Lance look over in Keith's direction and giggled.  
“Keith we play games, rant about girl- or in pidges case boys, unless she likes girls but that would make her bi like me-” Pidge cut Lance off before he could finish his small little rant saying.  
“Lance!! I'm not bi, I can admit that girls are cute but would I date one?? Probably not unless I really like them from their personality and not their sex, but anyway I like males !!!” She screams, “ I do like a guy at this moment actually …” she says very quietly thinking of Shiro. Shiro -unlike the rest of the boys- heard the last thing Pidge said and was very hurt by it because he had feelings for her ever since he met her. So learning that Pidge liked someone else he grew a bit jealous and very heartbroken.   
Shiro thought ‘Man I wish I was the guy she liked… I've liked her for so long but I doubt she even sees me as more than her brothers best friend and her friend …’  
time skip like two hours when like everyone is asleep but Pidge and Shiro!!  
Pidge was pretending to be asleep as the other boy to her knowledge were asleep. Shiro on the other hand was wide awake and thinking about many things. Pidge decided to finally get up when she heard her stomach grumble. She got up and walked over to her and Hunks mini fridge to grab something small to snack on. While she was up she to get herself a snack she realized that she wasn't the only one awake ….   
“Shiro? Are you up?” She turned to the figure lying on the ground near where she is standing. Shiro quietly replied   
“Yeah I'm awake , what are you doing up? it's like almost 2 am” He asks very concerned.   
“Oh I was just hungry and wanted something to snack on heh” Shiro could tell she was nervous but couldn't tell why.   
“Pidge are you okay? You should probably get some more sleep” Shiro says to her kindheartedly.  
“Yeah I guess I should , and you should too, wait you are sleeping on the floor? How are you not uncomfortable?” She questions him.  
“It is not the most comfortable place to sleep but it will make do, I'm going to go back to sleep night Pidge” Shiro says starting to lay down again until Pidge says,  
“Wait Shiro if you're uncomfortable you can come sleep in my bed , it's a queen size and I'm not the biggest person you can sleep on the bed with me if you want to” Shiro looks at her shocked and asks,  
“But wouldn't that be kind of awkward since your a girl and I'm a boy?”He asks blushing rapidly. Pidge looks at him with a slight blush and giggles,   
“It'll be fine plus I trust that you won't do anything funny to me while I'm sleeping haha” Pidge laughs while pulling Shiro on to the bed with her. Suddenly when they get on the bed they both start to get extremely tired but before they fall asleep Pidge says,   
“You saw Lance and Keith cuddling right?” Shiro looked over at her into her beautiful caramel brown eyes and says,  
“Yeah, I'm pretty sure it obvious but they both really like each other and even if they act like they don't they really do. Everyone is waiting for them to finally get together , they wouldn't the that bad of a couple even if Keith doesn't act like he likes Lance but Lance is one of the only people that he has ever liked in a romantic way” Pidge looked up to Shiro and smiled   
“That's really cute they should date … well *yawn* goodnight Shiro” Pidge says passing out. Shiro looks down at her and kissed her forehead and whispers   
“Goodnight Katie … I love you ..”   
~~~ To be Continued ~~


	10. Chapter Nine

Pidge’s POV

Bright lights, so many , why, ughh i want more sleeeeeppppp   
FINE BRIGHT LIGHTS I’LL GET UP UGHHHH  
I slowly feel my eyes open to see Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Coran hovering over me with their phones out taking pictures.   
“What are you guys doin-” I say trying to sit up but i was being held down, looking over I see Shiro holding onto me tightly.  
I try to get out of his grip but he’s too strong, but my sudden movements woke him up.  
“Ugh, what’s going on?” Shiro says sleepily. The boys look at the both us and smirk. Before this moment could get anymore awkward I get out of the bed and walk directly to the fridge feeling all eyes on my back.   
You’ve gotta be kidding me…. We’re out of food ugh  
“Hey guys did you eat already, because there’s nothing left and I’m hungry “ Hunk answers me saying   
“Oh we were going to go get breakfast with Allura and Shay when you both woke up, is that okay with you ? And it would be best to tell them about your little secret Pidge, I know Allura will want to help since she-” Coran cut him off  
“Hunk !!! The Princess trusted you all with her secret and you will be breaking the promise you made by telling anyone!!” Lance looks at Coran then back to me and smirks   
“But Coran I’m pretty sure that Pidgey here would LOVE to know that Allura has a HUGEEEEEEEEEE crush on her brother hehehehe” Before Coran could go and yell at Lance. I just stand there wide eyed, the words i needed came to me  
“Allura has a crush on Matt?!?!?!?! That’s actually really cute!!!” I say giggly, which reminded most of the boys that I was indeed a girl.  
~ TIME SKIP TO AFTER BREAKFAST~  
Allura and Shay stare at me, no one daring to break the awkward silence…  
“Pidge…. You- Your Matt’s little sister?” Allura said to me with her tear filled ocean blue eyes.  
“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you both sooner I jus-” Before i could continue both girls rush over and engulf me in a hug   
“Oh Pidge It’s alright !! and we would both love to help you find him!!!” The older girls both say to me. I wipe the tears out of my eyes and look to my new group of friends   
“Alright!! Now let’s go find my family !!!”


	11. Chapter Ten

No ones POV

A full month has passed since gang started their search for Matt and Samuel Holt. The only “Productive “ event was the name that Lance said they should be called and so they were going to be known as “Team Voltron!!!!”

Shiro’s POV   
“I can’t believe we haven’t found anything!!!!” Pidge yells before taking a sip of her tea.  
“I’m sure we will find something young pidge”Coran says while patting her on the back trying to make her feel better about the situation. I notice Pidge’s eyes following some strange person in all black. ‘ That person looks so familiar, I just can’t remember where I’ve seen some one like that ‘   
Both Pidge and I see a paper fall out of their pocket. We look at each other then to the paper then back to each other. Standing upm both Pidge and I run over to where the paper is. The rest of Team Voltron quickly follows us. Pidge picks it up, but while she starts to read it her eyes grow wide.  
“Oh my god…. This- this- this is a creepy af list of things  
-Fire wood  
\- Gasoline  
\- Knifes  
-Explosives  
-Rat Poison   
\- Alcohol  
-Koolaid ( for the young ones)”  
Keith immediately yells   
“IT’S A CONSPIRACY!! WE NEED TO SOLVE IT !! PLEASE IT’S MY DREAM TO SOLVE ONE!!!” Lance tries to calm him down by patting his shoulder  
“Keith buddy calm down that might be a clue but I’m not sure if that person has anything to do with the Holt’s missing-” Pidge interrupts him   
“Actually I think it might, the way they were walking was towards the Garrison forest grounds, My dad had told me before that there was a restricted area because it was believed to be an ancient burial ground for the natives but i’m not so sure about that. The times i’ve been in there I could have sworn I hear voices other than my family but my dad and Matt always said I was imagining it. Maybe just Maybe…. Let’s go show my mom !!”  
We all start walking to the Holt household to go talk to Colleen Holt  
‘ I wonder if Colleen will remember me… maybe it’s been such a long time since I’ve seen her, about 5 years since I’ve been busy with school…. I feel like that hurt kaitie that I wasn’t around that much… I only got to see her at her and Matt’s birthday parties, speaking of which Christmas is going to be here soon it’s the middle of October, I should get her something really nice’


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To mama Holt's house!!!!!

Pidge’s POV  
We all arrive at my house, Right as I’m about to unlock the door my mother opened it and engulfed me in a bear hug. When we parted she looked up and saw shiro   
“Takashi? Is that you?” My mother asks him. He looks at her and he just nods smiling like a dork ( lol). My mother walks over to him engulfing him into a bear hug like she had done only a few minutes ago to myself.  
Only a few minutes later everyone enters my childhood home. It doesn’t take us long to explain what we had found out to my mother.  
“I don’t suggest going to the police just yet kids, they probably won’t believe you and just think you all might be doing drugs, I’m still in shock that this informations was found but that doesn’t mean that I don’t believe you.” My mother says to the 8 of us.  
~ time skip like 2 hours so it’s like idk 7pm ish ~  
“Bye mom, I’ll be sure to come back and see you real soon” I while hugging my mother.  
AFter we left my mother’s house, Lance suggested that the “Boys” Plus myself have another sleepover, to which we all happily agreed to.   
‘Tomorrow is sunday so I don’t see anything bad with having another sleepover. I wonder if Takashi is still okay with sharing a bed with me, I swear last night was the best sleep I had ever gotten- wow I really hope that doesn’t sound that creepy, I do have a small thing for him. I’ve always thought he was a very attractive guy , I’ve just never thought about dating him- not that I wouldn’t mind dating him it’s just -ugh I don’t know maybe I would be okay dating him but there is no way he likes me back !!!!  
“Kait- I mean Pidge, is everything okay? You’ve been really quiet since we’ve gotten back to the dorms” Shiro with his extremely handsome voice- I MEAN UHHH oh I can’t get away with thinking that ahh- says to me full of worry. I look up into his eyes and smile saying,  
“Everything’s okay sorry I just got lost in thought about My dad and Matt” He didn’t say anything he just gave a hug then his super adorable smile.   
“YO LOVE BIRDS!!! COME GET SOME OF DIS FOOD !!!!!” Lance yells at Shiro and I, we both start to have a red glow on our cheeks before I yell at Lance,  
“Shut up Lance we aren’t dating!! But I will take some food!” I flash him a cheeky smile, “Mwahahaha! The food is all mine !!! hehehe!!!”   
It didn’t take long for the boys to start to fall asleep, soon it was just shiro and I awake again…..  
~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
